Rin's Challenge
by Montana The State
Summary: Rin has challenged Makoto to let him take care of Haru for one day. Makoharu Rintori


**Friday Afternoon**

"I do not understand why everyone admires you for taking care of Haru." Rin blatantly said to Makoto. "This has been on my mind for a while now. It just doesn't make sense to me. The only difficult thing I can think of is trying to keep him from going in the pool all the time."

" Oh, I don't think Haru is difficult at all. He is quite understanding." Makoto tilted his head and smiled that heartfelt smile at Rin. Makoto wanted to hurry this conversation up because he had only run to the convince store for some drinks for everyone. He had wanted to make it quick so they wouldn't worry or become dehydrated. He met Rin at the store and Makoto refused to be rude to his long time friend.

"Then why don't I try to take care of him for a day?" Rin challenged.

"Sure! If that's what you want! How about Saturday? All of us are going to the Aquarium, we promised Haru he could pick the outing, so how about you get him and meet us there at 11:30?" Makoto knew his boyfriend would not like this. Haru hates being taken care of by anyone but Makoto.

"That sounds good to me. I will see you then." While this conversation was going on, Nitori was in the background looking hurt and more than a little disappointed. It seems that Rin had forgotten that he had promised a date to Nitori on Saturday.

"See ya, Rin!" Makoto smiled before heading in the opposite direction. Makoto felt bad and guilty. He didn't want Haru to be mad at him, he hates it when Haru is mad at him because then he stays in the bathtub longer and won't accept his hand when getting out of the pool or tub.

As Makoto returned to the pool, he say Nagisa jumping on Rei. Gou was taking pictures on her cellphone and Haru was swimming, of course. Makoto stopped and smiled. He loved his friends and he especially loved Haru. He hopes they aren't mad at him for inviting Rin on Saturday. He doesn't think Rei, Nagisa, or Gou will be mad. Haru will be slightly upset with him, probably. He just has to take the chance since he has already invited Rin.

"What took you so long Makoto?" Gou asked. He knew that she had really wanted the drink and that was partially the reason he had wanted to hurry back. He had not wanted to disappoint her.

"I was talking to Rin. I hope you guys don't mind but I invited him to the aquarium on Saturday. That's all right, right?" Makoto lowered his head and looked at them through his eyelashes. He looked like a kicked puppy there and they couldn't refuse. Haru stared him though and Makoto could tell what he was thinking. _Why do you look so guilty? _He knew Haru would wait for the answer but not for very long.

After practice was over Haru and Makoto said goodbye to the group and started to walk to Haru's house. Haru gave him the look again.

"I have something to tell you about Saturday." Makoto started. He wanted Haru to acknowledge him but all he got was a look to keep talking. "It's just that Rin said he wanted to pick you up so you guys could have some time to catch up! So he is going to pick you up and bring you over to the Aquarium, that's all right, right? I mean since you guys were such good friends before I want you to be like that again." Makoto knew that Haru knew he was lying but Makoto hoped Haru wouldn't push it. He didn't all he said was You're not holding my hand. "Sorry Haru!" After that they settled in a peaceful silence all the way to Haru's house with Makoto holding Haru's hand. Makoto really didn't want tomorrow to come.

**Saturday Morning**

Haru refused to come out of the tub. Rin had walked in at 10:30. He had given himself an hour to get Haru to the Aquarium. He figured that they might have even been a bit early. He had figured Haru would get out of the tub easily, he would have gotten dressed easily, eaten easily, and generally would have been easy to deal with. But no. That had not happened. At all. Haru had refused to get out of the tub and Rin couldn't read minds so he still had no idea why Haru wouldn't get out. (It was because Rin didn't hold out his hand like Makoto usually does) When Haru finally did come out, he couldn't decide on what to wear. Haru usually doesn't care but since Makoto isn't here and hasn't already laid out his clothes for him he didn't want to pick and look funny in front of Makoto at the Aquarium. After the clothing debacle, Haru was cooking his Mackerel. Rin was worried because they were running late and if they didn't leave soon they would be late and Rin would have failed at taking care of Haru. Haru did not appreciate being told that cooking Mackerel, the most amazing food on the planet, was taking too long.

Rin finally got Haru moving and just made it on time. They made it to the Aquarium at 10:29. Almost immediately Nagisa jumped on Haru and Rin. Nagisa was bouncing off the walls, Makoto was smiling but it was a nervous smile because from the look on Haru's face Haru was not in a good mood, Rei was muttering under his breathe how not beautiful this scene looked, and Nitori was there as well. The Iwatobi Swimming Club accepted him with open arms when he showed up. He had quickly explained that he was supposed to be here with Rin as a date but he knew Rin was taking care of Haru today so he didn't expect much from his Senpai. This made Makoto sad because he was the one who had suggested this outing for Rin and had not known he had prior plans. Makoto then offered to be his buddy today because Rin would be occupying Haru and he would be alone. Nitori perked up after that since he wouldn't be the fifth wheel like he had thought.

Makoto and Nitori went into the Aquarium together. As did Rin and Haru and Rei and Nagisa. Gou couldn't make it, she had a date. We all know who she was with. Haru was shooting Makoto daggers because so far all Makoto had said to him was "Hello Haru-chan!" which in Haru's book was not very good boyfriend material. Rin was also pissing him off because he was sticking to him like glue when really he should be off with Nitori on his stupid date that he was talking to him about on the way over here. _Just to get back at Makoto I am going to dive into the Dolphin Tank. I only swim free...with Dolphins. _When Makoto saw the Dolphin tank he knew what Haru was going to do, he just hoped Rin would stop him in time.

Only Rin didn't stop Haru before he had already gotten half way to the tank and his shirt was off and his pants halfway down. Rin had Haru in his arm's using brute force to keep Haru down. Makoto trailed behind and picked up the fallen shirt. He gave it to Rin and shot Rin a look. _You have to handle this 'cause you told me it was easy to take care of him. _And then Makoto smiled and walked to Nitori. Rin was outraged. He couldn't believe Makoto could give him that look. After that Rin and Haru were sulking. Makoto and Nitori were laughing it up and Rin was starting to get jealous, after all Nitori was with Makoto and not hanging all over himself. He didn't like that. Not at all.

**Saturday 3:00**

When they all finally decided to go home, Rin went with Nitori and Haru with Makoto. When they were far enough away from the Aquarium, Rin sighed with relief. It was hard taking care of Haru. He much preferred Nitori. Nitori who he loved and was afraid to tell. Nitori may love Rin as a Senpai but maybe it was just adoretion for being the best swimmer Nitori has ever known. But after seeing Nitori hanging all over Makoto, Rin was ready to confess.

"Nitori I love you." That was all Nitori was getting. If he didn't love Rin for the way that he was then he never would.

"I love you too Senpai." It was that easy all along. Then held hands the whole way home and before bed they kissed goodnight. Rin set up a real date for tomorrow to make up for today.

While this was happening to Rin, Makoto was getting stared at with daggers. "I am sorry Haru! Rin wanted to take care of you! He said that he didn't understand why everyone looked up to me because I can take care of you! He wanted too! I just didn't want him to have any misconceptions about us!" Makoto looked down but for the brief moment he looked at Haru he knew what he was thinking. _Why would you get pulled into Rin's bullshit? Why would you let him ruin our date like that? _

"I just didn't want him to look down on me. I want him to appreciate me for who I am and what I do and I just want him to be my friend again. I didn't want him to ruin our date but really what could I do? I got caught up in his presence and when it was over I couldn't retreat. I am sorry Haru." Makoto looked down. He knew Haru was going to mad at him. He could only hope that it wouldn't too long. He looked at Haru through his lashes.

Haru wasn't mad at Makoto. All Haru could do was sigh and tug Makoto's shirt to make him look at him. When he did Haru leaned up and kissed him. Makoto sighed into the kiss. He shut his eyes and let Haru lead. The day may have started upsetting but it's ending so peacefully.

**Monday Afternoon**

It was after swimming practice when Haru and Makoto saw Rin and Nitori again. They had went to the convince store again. Rin sighed and made his way over to the couple. "I am sorry Makoto and Haru. Makoto I do not know how you deal with him every god damn day! I would have given up a long time ago. You deserve all the credit everyone gives you. As for Haru I know I ruined your date with Makoto. I am not that sorry though. Me 'taking care' of you for a day led to me confessing to Nitori."

"That's great Rin! I am so happy for you and Nitori. All day at the Aquarium Nitori could not stop talking about you! I am glad it all worked out for you Nitori!" The last bit Makoto directed at Nitori. Haru shrugged and Rin took that as his sign to leave. "Come on Nitori, let's leave the married couple alone." Makoto was smiling that heart felt content smile he has and Haru couldn't take it. He reached up to Makoto and led him into a kiss. "Never let that bastard 'take care' of me again. You got that Makoto?" Makoto laughed and took Haru back into the kiss again.


End file.
